Ïîòîìó ÷òî îíè óìåðëè
by Saint-Olga
Summary: Ïîìèíêè ïðîøëîãî.


«Ïîòîìó ÷òî îíè óìåðëè.»

**Àâòîð** Saint-Olga (saint-olga@yandex.ru)

**Pairing**: Ãåðìèîíà/Äæèííè  

**Æàíð:** Angst/Romance

**Summary****:** Ïîìèíêè ïðîøëîãî. 

**Disclaimer****:** íó, âû çíàåòå…

**Ðàçìåùåíèå:** åñëè âû õîòèòå ðàçìåñòèòü ýòîò ðàññêàç íà ñâîåì ñàéòå, ñâÿæèòåñü, ïîæàëóéñòà, ïðåäâàðèòåëüíî ñî ìíîé.

**Ïðèìå÷àíèÿ:** Ôèêëåò. Ôåìñëýø… ñâîåãî ðîäà. Âòîðîé «ñâîåãî ðîäà ôåìñëýø» ïîäðÿä – ÷òî-òî ìåíÿ ýòî ïóãàåò… 

Ïîòîìó ÷òî îíè óìåðëè.

ß ñàæóñü â ìàããëîâñêîå òàêñè è åäó íà âîêçàë. Æàðêî, â ìàøèíå ïàõíåò áåíçèíîì, æàêåò ñòàë ìíå òåñíîâàò – ÿ íåìíîãî ðàñïîëíåëà çà ýòîò ãîä, ñî ñòîðîíû íåçàìåòíî, òåì áîëåå ïîä òàêîé ìåøêîâàòîé ìàíòèåé, êîòîðûå ìû íîñèì â èíñòèòóòå. Íî îíà çàìåòèò. À ìîæåò, è íåò… Íåâàæíî. Âñå ðàâíî âñå áóäåò êàê îáû÷íî. Êàê âñåãäà.

**Ïîòîìó ÷òî îíè óìåðëè.**

ß ñàæóñü â ïîåçä äî Õîãñìèäà, óõîäÿùèé ñ ïëàòôîðìû 9 è 3\4. Áûëî áû ïðîùå êèíóòü ãîðñòü ïîðîøêà â êàìèí – íî ÿ åäó ïîåçäîì. Ýòî íàïîìèíàåò ìíå î ïðåæíèõ äíÿõ, î Õîãâàðòñêîì ýêñïðåññå. Òîëüêî òîãäà ÿ áûëà íå îäíà â êóïå. À ñåãîäíÿ… ß ñïåöèàëüíî êóïèëà âñå ÷åòûðå áèëåòà, ÷òîáû èçáàâèòüñÿ îò ïîïóò÷èêîâ. ß õî÷ó ïîáûòü íàåäèíå ñ ñîáîé. È âîñïîìèíàíèÿìè.

**Ïîòîìó ÷òî îíè óìåðëè.**

Â Õîãñìèäå ÿ ñîéäó ñ æåëåçíûõ ñòóïåíåê âàãîíà è ïðîãóëÿþñü ïî óëèöàì ìîåãî ïðîøëîãî. Ó Ðîçìåðòû ÿ ïåðåîäåíóñü è îäîëæó ìåòëó è ÷åðåç ÷àñ áóäó â Õîãâàðòñå. È Ìèíåðâà îïÿòü ïîêà÷àåò ãîëîâîé, âûãîâàðèâàÿ ìíå çà òî, ÷òî íå âîñïîëüçîâàëàñü êàìèííîé ñâÿçüþ. ß ñîâñåì ñåáÿ íå æàëåþ. Ñîâñåì.

**Ïîòîìó ÷òî îíè óìåðëè.**

Ãëàâíûé çàë âñòðåòèò ìåíÿ ãóëîì è ñìåõîì. Äåòè áóäóò ñìîòðåòü íà ìåíÿ, è ïåðâîãîäêè ñïðîñÿò ó ñòàðøèõ, êòî ÿ òàêàÿ. Êòî-íèáóäü îáúÿñíèò èì, ÷òî ÿ – ó÷àñòíèöà âîéíû, äà, òà ñàìàÿ, êîòîðàÿ ðàáîòàëà âìåñòå ñ… è ó÷èëàñü ñ… è – ãîâîðÿò – áûëà äåâóøêîé ñàìîãî… Äåòè àõíóò. ß ïðîéäó ìèìî, è îíè áóäóò ñìîòðåòü ìíå âñëåä, çàâèäóÿ òîìó, ÷òî ÿ âèäåëà è ÷òî ïåðåæèëà. È ÿ, êàê âñåãäà, íå ñêàæó, íî ïîäóìàþ, ÷òî çàâèäîâàòü ìíå íå èç-çà ÷åãî.

**Ïîòîìó ÷òî îíè óìåðëè.**

ß ñÿäó çà ñòîë ïðåïîäàâàòåëåé, ñ êðàþ, òàì îáû÷íî ñèäåë ÷åëîâåê, êîòîðûé ìåíÿ ó÷èë, ñ êîòîðûì ÿ ðàáîòàëà òîãäà è èìåíåì êîòîðîãî íàçâàí èíñòèòóò, ãäå ÿ ðàáîòàþ ñåé÷àñ. Ñäåëàþ ãëîòîê èç êóáêà è òîëüêî ïîòîì ïîñìîòðþ íàêîíåö íà äðóãîé êîíåö ñòîëà, ãäå ñîëíöå èãðàåò íà ðûæèõ ïðÿäÿõ. Îíà âñòðåòèò ìîé âçãëÿä è ÷óòü êèâíåò, ïîäòâåðæäàÿ: «Êàê âñåãäà».

**Ïîòîìó ÷òî îíè óìåðëè**.

Ñåãîäíÿ ïðàçäíèê. Ãëàâíûé ïðàçäíèê âîëøåáíîãî ìèðà. Äåíü Ïîñëåäíåé Áèòâû è Ïîáåäû â Âåëèêîé Âîéíå. Äåíü, êîãäà áûëî ïîáåæäåíî Çëî, è ðàññåÿëàñü Òåíü, è íàñòóïèë Ìèð… è åùå ìíîãî-ìíîãî ñëîâ ñ áîëüøîé áóêâû. Äåòÿì íðàâÿòñÿ ñëîâà ñ áîëüøîé áóêâû. Îíè êàæóòñÿ èì òàêèìè âàæíûìè, òàêèìè êðàñèâûìè… Êàê ðå÷ü äèðåêòîðà, êîòîðàÿ, âñòàâ è ïîäíÿâ êóáîê, ïðîâîçãëàøàåò òîñò â ïàìÿòü ïàäøèõ. ß âñåãäà âûñëóøèâàþ ýòîò òîñò, ïðÿ÷à ãðóñòíóþ óëûáêó. ß ïîìíþ äðóãîé, ïîõîæèé. Òàê æå âñòàâàë âåñü çàë, è ìàëûøè òÿíóëèñü, ïûòàÿñü ïîäíÿòü êóáêè òàê æå âûñîêî, êàê ñòàðøèå, è çâó÷àëî ïîä íåáîì-ñâîäîì: «Ïîìíèòå…»

**Ïîòîìó ÷òî îíè óìåðëè.**

Äåòè ïîâòîðÿþò âñëåä çà äèðåêòîðîì èìåíà – òå æå, ÷òî âûáèòû â ìðàìîðå ñòåí Ãëàâíîãî çàëà. Îíè ïðîèçíîñÿò ýòè èìåíà ñ áëàãîãîâåíèåì: îíè ïðåäñòàâëÿþò ãåðîåâ, ìîãó÷èõ è íåïîáåäèìûõ, ñâîèõ êóìèðîâ. À ÿ âèæó äðóãîå. ß âèæó ìàëü÷èøåê, êîòîðûå ëóïèëè äðóã äðóãà ñóìêàìè è ñäóâàëè ñî÷èíåíèÿ, è èõ ïðåïîäàâàòåëåé. Çàíóäà-ñòàðîñòà. «Ðåïåé» ñ ôîòîàïïàðàòîì. Êàðëèê, âëþáëåííûé â ñâîé ïðåäìåò. Ïóãëèâûé íåäîòåïà. Çàíîñ÷èâûé íåëþáèìûé ðåáåíîê ñ ïàðîé ïðèõâîñòíåé-òóïèö. Ïîëóâåëèêàí, ñõîäÿùèé ñ óìà ïî ÷óäîâèùàì. Âûäóìùèê è õóëèãàí…åãî áðàò âûøåë èç Ñâ.Ìóíãî, íî äî ñèõ ïîð îòêàçûâàåòñÿ íàçûâàòü ñâîå èìÿ.

**Ïîòîìó ÷òî îíè óìåðëè.**

Çâó÷èò èìÿ òîãî, íà ÷üåì ìåñòå ÿ ñåé÷àñ ñèæó, è ÿ êðåï÷å ñæèìàþ êóáîê, ÷òîáû íå ðàñïëåñêàòü âèíî, êîãäà çàäðîæàò ðóêè îò çâóêà äâóõ ïîñëåäíèõ èìåí. Ìîé ëþáèìûé è ìîé ëó÷øèé äðóã. Õîòÿ áîëüøèíñòâî äóìàåò, ÷òî âñå áûëî íàîáîðîò. Ïóñòü äóìàþò. ß çíàþ ïðàâäó, è îíà çíàåò. À îñòàëüíîå íåâàæíî.

**Ïîòîìó ÷òî îíè óìåðëè.**

Äîïèâ âèíî è ñêëîíèâ ãîëîâó â ìèíóòå ìîë÷àíèÿ, ÿ çàêðûâàþ ãëàçà è âíîâü âèæó òîò äåíü. Óæå ïåðåâàëèëî çà ïîëäåíü, è ìîðîñèë äîæäü, ðàñòîïòàííàÿ çåìëÿ ÷àâêàëà ïîä íîãàìè, è êðîâü ñâåòëåëà îò âîäû… áëåäíî-êðàñíûå ðàçâîäû íà æåëòîâàòîé áëåäíîñòè òåë – êàê ñïàãåòòè ñ òîìàòíîé ïàñòîé. Öèíè÷íî? Â òîò äåíü òîëüêî öèíèçì ñïàñàë èçìó÷åííûé ðàçóì… È ÿ øëà, ïåðåñòóïàÿ ÷åðåç òðóïû, è äóìàëà, ÷òî ýòîé áèòâû íå äîëæíî áûëî áûòü, äîñòàòî÷íî áûëî äóýëè, âåäü â èãðå, êîòîðàÿ íàêîíåö çàêîí÷èëàñü, äîñòàòî÷íî óáèòü êîðîëÿ… «È òîãäà ìîé ëþáèìûé íå óìåð áû» - ìåëüêíóëà ìûñëü, êîòîðàÿ ïîêàçàëàñü áû êîùóíñòâåííîé ëþáîìó èç çäåñü ïðèñóòñòâóþùèõ, íî òå, ÷üè èìåíà íàçâàëè ïîñëåäíèìè, ìåíÿ áû ïîíÿëè è íå îñóäèëè.

**Ïîòîìó ÷òî îíè óìåðëè.**

Îíè ëåæàëè ðÿäîì – íà òîì ñàìîì ìåñòå, íàä êîòîðûì ñèÿë ÷àñ íàçàä çîëîòîé êóïîë, ðàññûïàâøèéñÿ â çåëåíîé âñïûøêå. Ìàëü÷èê-Êîòîðûé-Óìåð è åãî äðóã. È ìåæäó íèìè – õóäåíüêàÿ ôèãóðêà ñî ñïóòàííîé êîïíîé ðûæèõ âîëîñ, îáíèìàÿ ñåáÿ ðóêàìè, êà÷àëàñü èç ñòîðîíû â ñòîðîíó, íå çíàÿ, êîãî îïëàêèâàòü, áðàòà èëè ëþáîâü. ß ïîæàëà ïëå÷àìè è îïóñòèëàñü íà êîëåíè. ß íå ïëàêàëà, ïðîñòî ñìîòðåëà íà ëèöà, ñ êîòîðûõ äîæäü ñìûâàë îñòàòêè êðàñêè, îñòàâëåííûå èì ñìåðòüþ, è ìîë÷àëà.

**Ïîòîìó ÷òî îíè óìåðëè.**

Îíè óìåðëè, íå ïîçâîëèâ óìåðåòü íàì. Îíè ñêàçàëè: «Æåíùèíàì íå ìåñòî íà âîéíå». Îíè óøëè, îáåùàÿ, ÷òî âåðíóòüñÿ ñ ïîáåäîé… Íî ïîáåäà âåðíóëàñü îäíà.

**Ïîòîìó ÷òî îíè óìåðëè.**

È ïîýòîìó ÿ åäó â ïîåçäå, áåçäóìíî ðàçâîðà÷èâàÿ øîêîëàäíûå ëÿãóøêè – ìû âñåãäà åëè èõ ïî äîðîãå â Õîãâàðòñ… ß åäó â ïðîøëîå. Íåò. Íåïðàâèëüíî. ß åäó íà ïîìèíêè ïðîøëîãî.

**Ïîòîìó ÷òî îíè óìåðëè.**

Ìèíóòà èñòå÷åò, íî â çàëå åùå áóäåò ñòîÿòü íåâåðíàÿ òèøèíà, ïîêà äèðåêòîð, î÷íóâøèñü îò çàäóì÷èâîñòè, íå îïóñòèòñÿ â êðåñëî. Òîãäà ñÿäóò îñòàëüíûå, è ïðèìóòñÿ çà åäó, ñíà÷àëà íåóâåðåííî, âçäðàãèâàÿ îò çâîíà ïîñóäû, áóäòî ÷óâñòâóÿ ñåáÿ íå âïðàâå ïðîÿâëÿòü êàêèå-òî ïðèçíàêè æèçíè, òîëüêî ÷òî ïîìÿíóâ óìåðøèõ.. 

**Ïîòîìó ÷òî îíè óìåðëè.**

Íî ïîñòåïåííî, ðîáêî,  øóì íà÷íåò íàðàñòàòü, ïîêà íå âåðíåòñÿ ê òîìó áîäðîìó ãóëó, êîòîðûé ìåíÿ âñòðåòèë. Òîãäà ÿ îòñòàâëþ êóáîê è, êèâíóâ äèðåêòîðó è ïðåïîäàâàòåëÿì, âûéäó èç çàëà. Ïîäíèìóñü â Àñòðîíîìè÷åñêóþ áàøíþ è âçãëÿíó íà ïðîñòóïàþùèå íà ðîçîâîì âå÷åðíåì íåáîñêëîíå çâåçäû. Îíà ïîäîéäåò êî ìíå ñçàäè, òèõî, êàê ïðèâûêëà õîäèòü, îáåðåãàÿ ïîêîé áîëüíûõ â ëàçàðåòå, íî ÿ óñëûøó è îáåðíóñü. Îíà åäâà çàìåòíî óëûáíåòñÿ è êîí÷èêîì ïàëüöà ïîïðàâèò ìîè êðóãëûå î÷êè, êîòîðûå ÿ íàäåëà äëÿ íåå. ß îòâå÷ó òàêîé æå óëûáêîé è êîñíóñü åå âîëîñ, êîòîðûå îíà êîðîòêî îñòðèãëà – äëÿ ìåíÿ.

**Ïîòîìó ÷òî îíè óìåðëè.**

Íàøè ìàíòèè ëÿãóò íà ïîë, è ìû îïóñòèìñÿ ñëåäîì. Êàæäîå ïðèêîñíîâåíèå âîñêðåøàåò âîñïîìèíàíèÿ, è ïîýòîìó ìû áóäåì ïðèêàñàòüñÿ äðóã ê äðóãó, æàäíî è èñòîâî, ñëîâíî íàäåÿñü âåðíóòü ê æèçíè òåõ, êîãî ïîìíèì – õîòÿ ìû îáå çíàåì, ÷òî ýòî íåâîçìîæíî…

**Ïîòîìó ÷òî îíè óìåðëè.**

À êîãäà íàõëûíåò íàñëàæäåíèå, ñïàèâàÿ íà ìãíîâåíèå íàñòîÿùåå ñ ïðîøëûì, ìû âûêðèêíåì èìåíà, êîòîðûå ïðèíàäëåæàò íå íàì, à òåì, êîãî ìû âñïîìèíàåì ñåãîäíÿ. Òåõ, êîãî ìû ëþáèëè è ëþáèì. 

**Ïîòîìó ÷òî îíè óìåðëè.**

Ïîòîì, èçãíàâ èç òåë çâåíÿùóþ óñòàëîñòü, ìû ïîìîæåì äðóã äðóãó ïîäíÿòüñÿ è ïîäîéäåì ê ïàðàïåòó, çà êîòîðûì îáðûâàåòñÿ â íèêóäà íî÷ü. Ìû áóäåì ñòîÿòü ðÿäîì, íî íå êàñàÿñü äðóã äðóãà, ïîòîìó ÷òî âðåìÿ âîñïîìèíàíèé ïðîøëî. È îíà áóäåò ñëåãêà ïîêà÷èâàòüñÿ èç ñòîðîíû â ñòîðîíó, çÿáêî îáíèìàÿ ñåáÿ çà õóäûå ïëå÷è, à ÿ íå áóäó ïëàêàòü.

**Ïîòîìó ÷òî îíè óìåðëè.**

À ìû – íåò.


End file.
